


Small Path to the Sky

by rubylily



Category: Haibane Renmei
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Romance, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rakka and Reki spend their nights together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Path to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [higuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/gifts).



Rakka sometimes wondered if she had fallen in love before. Maybe she had once, long ago, before she had awoken from her cocoon dream.

She smiled as she lay beside Reki, and a familiar warmth filled her heart as she reached over to touch Reki's sleeping naked form. They spent more and more nights together, as Reki's Day of Flight was soon approaching, and Rakka was determined to send her off with a smile.

Carefully she drew her fingers along Reki's back, against where her wings met her skin. Not a single black stain marred her gray wings any longer, and they were almost white, like the snow that still covered the ground outside. As the snow fell Rakka's room was always a bit chill, but she was happy to share her warmth with Reki.

The other Haibane had often told her that winters were a time of trial for them, as the cold weakened the Wall's protection, but even in this harsh cold she wanted to support Reki until the end.

Reki stirred, and a faint giggle slipped from Rakka's lips as her eyes fell upon Reki's halo. She spent much of her time in the darkness now, within the confines of the Wall, but specks of light always guided her.

"Rakka," Reki said as her eyes slowly opened. "That tickles."

"Your wings are really pretty and soft," Rakka said as she brushed her fingers against the tips of Reki's wings.

"To touch another Haibane's wings is a very intimate act, you know."

Rakka's cheeks grew warm. "And you cleaned mine so thoroughly…"

"Of course. That's an important duty." Reki laid her arm over Rakka's waist to draw her closer. "To be the first one to touch a newborn Haibane's wings, to be trusted to clean them properly and thoroughly - it's an honor."

Rakka planted a kiss on Reki's cheek. "I'm glad you were the one to clean my wings."

Reki smirked as she pulled Rakka into a tight embrace. "Don't tell the others I said this, but your wings are the most beautiful I've ever seen."

"T-They're just like yours…"

"Yes, mine are like yours finally," Reki whispered into Rakka's shoulder, her breath hot against Rakka's skin.

Rakka wrapped her arms around Reki's back, being careful not to crush her wings. Reki was warm, and with her bare breasts against Rakka's, her heartbeat was clear. Rakka brushed her lips against Reki's dark hair; she could no longer tell her heartbeat from Reki's.

Sometimes Rakka wished she could simply melt into Reki, the two of them sharing the same heartbeat. They would never be apart, even once they flew beyond the Wall, and the rest of the world would be theirs alone.

But more than that Rakka wanted to touch Reki, and to share with Reki everything of herself. Reki's hands were warm and calloused, and her lips soft and certain. She smelled mostly of cigarette smoke, but also of the solid earth, like pebbles after the rain, and during these cold nights she was Rakka's whole world.

And she had promised Rakka the rest of the world once she took her Day of Flight.

Reki lifted herself up and brushed strands of hair damp with sweat from Rakka's forehead. "You're always so sweet," she muttered, a faint smile upon her lips. "My dear, precious Rakka… I should've confessed much sooner, huh?"

"It's never too late." Rakka cupped Reki's face, feeling her warm, rough skin. She never wanted to forget this sensation. "I'm happy, really."

"Then I'm going to expect you to take care of the others when I'm gone." Reki laughed as she traced Rakka's lips, and then kissed her.

The scent of smoke was almost overwhelming, but as long as it was Reki, Rakka didn't mind. She wanted to remember this scent always, as well as every inch of Reki's body. She would remember everything, and keep this love close to her heart, so that she could guide all the Haibane who would come next. But these nightly memories of Reki were hers and hers alone. Her warmth, her touch, her love - all of these she would give only to Reki.

Lips together, limbs tangled, Reki's careful fingers exploring her body and bringing her indescribable pleasure - Rakka would remember all of it. With those gentle, certain hands Reki touched her body, cupping her breasts and teasing hardening nipples, and then those hands slipped between her thighs, and Rakka could not get enough of the feel of Reki's fingers inside her. Pleasure burst within her, pleasure she could share with her beloved Reki. All through these nights she held Reki tightly, and most of all she loved the feel of Reki's beautiful wings, those wings that would finally take her to freedom.

Rakka had promised herself that she wouldn't cry. As long as she held these memories of guidance and love tightly, she would have no reason to cry.

These nights were like pleasant dreams, and the passage of time seemed so vague and faraway. Often Rakka wondered if time could freeze, just for her, but neither did she want to bind Reki here forever.

Reki lay upon Rakka, her breath warm against Rakka's shoulder. Her halo still glowed warmly, but it had grown fainter. "Rakka…" she breathed. "I love you so much…"

Rakka embraced Reki once more, threading her fingers through Reki's hair. It was coarse and rough, but Rakka loved the feel of it against her skin. "I love you too," she said, and the words rolled off her lips more easily than she had imagined.

Maybe she had fallen in love once before in a previous life, and she was thankful she had fallen in love a second time.

The nights she shared with Reki were usually full of passion, and often she couldn't tell if she was awake or dreaming, as if she shared even her dreams with Reki as well as her world. They were warm like her cocoon dream, and always she reached out for Reki.

Thus whenever she opened her eyes, she saw Reki right beside her.

As dawn slowly approached, Rakka lay on her front, simply staring at Reki lying next to her. Reki's wings fluttered just slightly, and Rakka giggled.

Someday they would fly away, just the two of them.

Reki pulled herself close and lowered her face to Rakka's back, her lips brushing against Rakka's skin, where her wing met her flesh. "Thank you for loving me, Rakka," was all she said.

As warm sunlight seeped through the window and fell over the two of them, Rakka smiled.


End file.
